Le RendezVous
by a.a.k88
Summary: Un des rendezvous de Cordy rencontre ses collègues.


Fanfiction traduite, vous connaissez la suite, …

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre: Le Rendez-Vous  
Auteur: Dannyblue  
Sommaire: Un des rendez-vous de Cordy rencontre ses collègues.  
Spoilers: Première saison.  
Couple: A/C  
Estimation: PG  
Dénégations: Joss Whedon et Co. possèdent tout.  
Note: Vous vous souvenez quand Cordy a accusé Angel de 'cuisiner' ses rendez-vous?

* * *

Trevor Reynolds gara sa voiture au bord du trottoir. Comme il éteignait le contact, il étudia l'immeuble élégant.

Cordélia s'était décrite comme une actrice qui galérait, incapable de s'offrir les luxes de base... comme les traitements hebdomadaires d'une journée à son établissement de cure favori.

Mais cet endroit était sympa. Haut de deux étages. Un mélange d'Espagnol Colonial et d'art déco, avec juste un peu de Gothique sur les bords.

Evidemment, quelque chose devait clocher. D'après Cordélia, elle gagnait à peine assez pour payer son agent. Comment pouvait-elle s'offrir un joli endroit comme ça? A moins que les tuyaux fuyaient. Ou un gang de motard avait envahi le premier étage.

"Ou son appartement est hanté," rit Trevor.

Trevor sortit de la voiture et mit ses clés en poche. Comme il contournait le capot, il remarqua la décapotable noire garée devant lui. C'était un monstre. Un monstre magnifique qui criait "classique"... et qui consumait probablement l'essence même quand elle était à l'arrêt.

Avec un sifflement élogieux, il fit courir sa main le long du coffre bien astiqué. Gloutonne d'essence ou pas, il connaissait des gars qui tueraient pour posséder cette voiture. Et, tandis qu'il n'était pas prêt à devenir un meurtrier pour une ballade cool, il payerait beaucoup d'argent pour une heure et demi derrière le volant.

La tête remplie de visions d'accélération sur une route déserte, le vent dans les cheveux, Trevor traversa le passage pour piéton en flânant.

Trevor frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Cordélia, son ventre se noua avec anticipation. Il se réjouissait d'avoir se rendez-vous depuis... hé bien, depuis qu'il avait eu le cran de lui demander de sortir. Cordélia lui plaisait vraiment. Elle était magnifique. Intelligente. Drôle. Et la façon dont ses cheveux...

Soudainement, la porte commença à s'ouvrir.

Trevor fit son sourire le plus --il espérait-- charmant... sourire qui gela rapidement sur place. Parce que debout devant lui n'était pas la jeune femme stupéfiante à laquelle il s'était attendu. C'était un homme.

Un homme grand, sombre, plutôt pâle.

"Je peux vous aider?" demanda l'homme.

Certain qu'il s'était trompé d'adresse, Trevor regarda le numéro sur la porte. Le numéro correspondait avec celui sur le papier glissé dans sa poche.

"Je - hum..." Trevor s'éclaira la gorge. "Est-ce que Cordélia Chase vit ici?"

Un léger froncement de sourcils assombrit le front déjà intense de l'homme. Des yeux noirs perçants étudièrent Trevor de haut en bas. "C'est l'appartement de Cordy," dit-il.

Tandis que l'homme l'examinait, Trevor devint certain qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plats d'un côté. Il y avait de la saleté sur son visage. Des épinards sur ses dents. De l'huile de moteur sur son pantalon.

Pour quelle autre raison est-ce que l'homme le fixerait comme ça? Comme s'il regardait quelque chose de légèrement déplaisant?

Déconcerté, Trevor redressa sa cravate. "Pourriez-vous dire à Cordélia que Trevor Reynolds est là?"

Après une pause brève, l'homme ouvrit la porte pour répondre. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot...

"Trevor?"

Cordélia Chase apparut, comme une vision dans un peignoir de style, derrière l'homme.

"Cordélia!" s'exclama Trevor, se sentant bizarrement soulagé de la voir. Il attendit que l'étranger recule d'un pas et lui fasse signe d'entrer.

Ca n'arriva pas.

"J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais à l'heure," dit-elle d'une voix qui réprimandait pour rire. "Un trait que j'apprécie habituellement. Mais je suis en retard, comme tu peux le voir." Elle leva les bras.

"Hum, ouais." Trevor lança un regard gêné à l'homme qui se tenait entre lui et son rendez-vous. L'homme qui ne semblait avoir aucune intention de bouger.

"Bien, entre." Cordélia s'avança rapidement. Dépassant son ami, elle prit le bras de Trevor. "Je suis presque prête. Je dois juste enfiler quelque chose de joli."

Comme elle dirigeait Trevor à travers la porte, l'homme en noir recula à contrecœur.

"Trevor, c'est Angel, mon patron. Angel, Trevor Reynolds."

Trevor étudia l'homme avec un peu de surprise. C'était lui son patron? Le vieux boudeur qui la sous-payait, la faisait travailler d'arrache-pied, et ne connaissait pas la signification du mot "amusement"?

Il ressemblait plus à un acteur. Assez menaçant pour prendre le trône de James Dean ou Marlon Brando.

"Et voici Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." Cordélia fit un geste vers le sofa. "Il travaille pour Angel, aussi."

Pour la première fois – parce que c'était dur de remarquer quoi que ce soit mis à part le sombre regard fixe d'Angel -- Trevor vit l'autre homme dans l'appartement. Mettant un grand livre poussiéreux de côté, l'homme se leva. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer," dit-il avec un accent Britannique croquant. Presque comme une seconde pensée, il s'avança pour secouer la main de Trevor.

"On a eu un genre de travail d'urgence," expliqua Cordélia. "C'est pour ça que je suis un peu en retard. Et que ma maison est un peu plus bondée que je pensais qu'elle l'aurait été quand tu serais venu me chercher."

Pour une certaine raison, elle tourna un regard aux yeux plissés vers son patron.

"C'est rien," dit Trevor. "Le concert ne commence pas avant une heure."

"Nous allons dîner après," expliqua Cordélia. "Et je prévois d'avoir un super moment." Elle fit un sourire éblouissant à ses collègues.

Du moins, Trevor fut ébloui. La température de son corps augmenta de plusieurs degrés. Le sang afflua à ses oreilles. Son cœur palpita. Et un sourire loufoque se plaqua sur son visage.

Soudainement, toutes sortes de... pensées intéressantes dansèrent dans son esprit. Des pensées de lèvres, et de peau, et de positions anatomiquement impossibles. Des pensées qui le rendaient heureux que personne dans la pièce ne puisse lire dans ses pensées.

Souriant toujours comme un idiot, Trevor jeta un œil au patron de Cordélia. L'intense regard fixe d'Angel s'était transformé en un sombre regard noir désapprobateur. Et il semblait avoir grandi de plusieurs centimètres. Et être devenu bien plus menaçant.

Son sourire disparaissant, Trevor déglutit. Il n'y avait pas de choses telles que la télépathie, n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux perçants toujours Trevor, Angel dit, "Tu es sure que tu te sens assez bien pour sortir, Cordy? Je veux dire, ta migraine..."

"Je vais bien. Et une nuit en ville fera que je me sente encore mieux."

Angel ne sembla pas rassuré.

"Bien, je suppose que je devrais finir de m'apprêter," dit Cordélia. Frappant ses mains ensemble, elle jeta des regards nerveux entre Angel et Wesley.

Elle ne veut pas plus quitter la pièce que je ne veux qu'elle parte, réalisa Trevor. Ce qui le rendit encore plus inquiet qu'avant.

"Je reviens dans une minute," dit-elle. Puis elle se précipita dans la chambre.

Trevor eut l'impression qu'il venait d'être jeté du bateau... dans les eaux infestées de requins.

Les trois hommes se tinrent dans le silence total pendant plusieurs longs moments.

Wesley avait l'air aussi gêné que Trevor. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, l'Anglais dansait sur ses pieds.

Angel, d'un autre côté, ne sembla pas du tout mal à l'aise. Les bras croisés impérieusement, il avait l'air de pouvoir se tenir là pour toujours.

Ce pour ça que, quand le patron de Cordélia parla finalement, Trevor sursauta un peu.

"Donc -- Trevor, n'est-ce pas?"

C'était une question assez simple. Mais, pour une raison bizarre, Trevor eut l'impression qu'il venait d'avoir été insulté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" continua Angel. "Exactement."

"Oh, hé b-bien,"--Trevor s'éclaira la voix--"je suis dans la publicité."

"Ah," dit Angel, comme si c'était la clé de l'existence entière de Trevor. "Donc tu es, quoi, un directeur de casting? Pour les pubs et les choses comme ça? Je parie que tu rencontres plein de jeunes actrices. Plein de jeunes actrices pleines d'espoir." Il regarda Trevor de haut en bas. A nouveau. "Tu mélanges beaucoup le travail avec le plaisir, n'est-ce pas, Trev?"

Non préparé pour cet assaut verbal, Trevor se sentit aveuglé. Un peu désorienté. Il lui fallu une seconde pour se reprendre.

"Hum, non. Non. Je n'ai rien avoir avec ce genre de choses. Je suis plus dans la recherche marketing. Vous savez, trouver ce qui plait à qui. Qu'est-ce qui fera acheter les gens ce que vous vendez."

"Vraiment?" le sourire de Wesley sembla réellement sincère. "Nous faisons également beaucoup de recherches pour notre travail."

"Oh? Hé bien. C'est... intéressant."

Et le silence descendit une fois encore.

Trevor jeta un regard à la statue qu'était Angel. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ce type, de toute façon? Oh, Trevor avait rencontré des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas auparavant. A première vue, même. Mais il semblait qu'Angel avait décidé de détester Trevor avant même qu'il n'ait frapper à la porte.

Et vu qu'Angel était un type grand, en pleine forme, avec un regard qui pouvait percer du titane, était-ce étonnant que Trevor se sente intimidé?

C'est ridicule, pensa Trevor avec une légère secousse de la tête. D'accord, le gars ne m'aime pas. Est-ce une raison pour être intimidé? Je veux dire, quel est le pire qu'il pourrait faire?

Prenant une profonde respiration, Trevor se redressa, et regarda Angel droit dans les yeux. "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites?" demanda-t-il. "Exactement." Cordélia n'avait pas trop été dans les détails, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer...

"Je suis un détective privé," répondit Angel.

Trevor déglutit. Il en savait autant sur les détectives privés que n'importe qui ayant grandi en regardant la télévision. Et il pouvait imaginer Angel en train de questionner des informateurs louches... et de devenir brutal quand il n'obtenait pas les bonnes réponses. Fixant des truands sans cligner des yeux. Inspirant de la terreur dans les coeurs des dealers de drogues impitoyables. Maniant une arme avec aisance.

Il avait probablement une arme sur lui à l'instant même.

Trevor déglutit encore.

Un léger sourire courba la bouche menaçante d'Angel. Presque comme s'il avait entendu Trevor déglutir, et savait ce que ça signifiait.

"Comment toi et Cordy vous êtes-vous rencontrez?" continua Angel.

Et Trevor réalisa qu'il était sur le point d'être interrogé. Par des professionnels.

Il mit un doigt sur son col soudainement trop serré. "Ce n'est pas si intéressant que ça, vraiment. Je vais à la même salle de sport que Cordélia."

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?" demanda poliment Wesley, avec un sourire sympathique qui accompagnait.

Trevor comprit. Il regardait 'Law & Order'. C'était le classique du gentil flic/méchant flic.

"Nous avons commencé à parler il y a quelques semaines," répondit Trevor.

"D'où viens-tu, Trevor?" demanda Angel. "Tu ne sembles pas venir de L.A."

Trevor fronça les sourcils. A quoi ressemblait une personne qui venait réellement de L.A? "Je viens de Seattle."

"Seattle!" s'exclama Wesley. "Une ville charmante. Depuis quand es-tu à L.A?"

Et donc ça continua, encore et encore et encore. Comme il répondait à leurs questions d'équipe, il jeta des regards occasionnels, désespérés vers la porte de Cordélia. Il avait l'impression d'être un concurrent à un jeu télévisé. Une réponse incorrecte à une question, et il serait gentiment --ou peut-être pas-- escorté à la porte. Et il avait la suspicion déplaisante que des ecchymoses seraient impliquées.

"As-tu de la famille en ville?" demanda Angel. La partie quelqu'un qu'on pourra appeler pour se renseigner sur toi, n'avait pas besoin d'être énoncée.

Avant que Trevor ne puisse répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

"Je suis prête!" s'exclama Cordélia comme elle se précipitait dans le living.

"Wow!" Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Trevor. Elle portrait une mini-robe bleu royal, ses cheveux relevés pour dévoiler son cou mince. "Tu es superbe!"

"Fantastique," approuva Wesley avec un sourire affectueux.

Angel fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne crois pas tu as besoin de plus de..." il fit des gestes avec ses mains. "...couvrement?" Quand Cordélia lui fit un soupir exaspéré, il se précipita d'ajouter, "C'est frisquet dehors."

Cordélia roula les yeux vers son patron. Mais elle se dirigea vers son placard et sortit un manteau.

Se réjouissant de son départ imminent avec un grand soulagement, Trevor l'aida à l'enfiler.

"Hum, ce fut sympathique de vous rencontrez, les gars," dit-il. Il essaya même d'avoir l'air de le penser.

"Ce fut sympathique de vous rencontrez, aussi," aussi Wesley.

"Ouais," fut la réponse de Angel.

"Salut, les gars," dit Cordélia. "Ne m'attendez pas." Elle leur lança à chacun long regard dur. "Ce qui signifie que je compte qu'aucun de vous ne soit ici quand je rentrerai."

Ouvrant la porte, Cordélia sortit. Trevor fut sur le point de la suivre quand il entendit un bas, "Conduis prudemment."

Trevor regarda en arrière. Angel souriait. Et ce n'était pas un sourire sympathique. C'était un sourire ne sois pas trop en retard-nous n'allons nulle part-ne dépasse pas la mesure-rien n'a intérêt à lui arriver-tu n'as pas envie de me voir en colère.

Comme il fermait la porte derrière lui, Trevor décida que c'était une nuit magnifique. Ils l'apprécieraient plus s'il roulait quelques kilomètres en dessous de la limite autorisée. Et il ne brûlerait pas les feux oranges. La sécurité avant tout.

Et, si Cordélia n'appréciait pas le concert, ils pourraient toujours partir avant la fin.

Et, hey, qui avait dit qu'ils devaient s'attarder au dîner. Si Cordélia ne se sentait pas bien, il devrait essayait de la ramener à la maison plus tôt...

FIN


End file.
